EL ROBOTITO
by Yunuen
Summary: La imaginación es el límite.


Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Y GIR, personaje de INVADER ZIM, tampoco es mío. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

ununununununununu

**EL ROBOTITO**

Miguel Ángel está viendo una caricaruta. Está sentado en el suelo, muy cerca de la pantalla de la televisión, y con un cojín entre sus brazos. La caricatura es sobre el robot GIR que viene de otro planeta. Llegó junto con su amo Zim hace tiempo, y para pasar desapercibidos, su amo y él se disfrazan se creaturas nativas del Planeta Tierra. Su Amo se disfraza de humano, y el robot se disfraza de un perrito de color verde, pero sus patas y orejas son negras. ¿Y a qué han venido ellos a la Tierra? Simple: para destruirla. Y Miguel Ángel se entretiene mucho viendo como Zim y GIR tratan de cumplir esa misión, que sus lideres, Los Más Altos, les han encomendado.

-…tiene patas de pollo…-dice el robot en ese episodio, muy tiernamente, abrazando lo que pareciera ser la extremidad inferior de una poderosa arma de guerra.

-…tiene patas de pollo…-Miguel Ángel lo arremeda, abrazando fuertemente el cojín.

-¡¿Qué es?-pregunta insistentemente a su amo.

-¡Orale!-mira asombrado el megarobot que tiene el extraterrestre y que usará para exterminar a su enemigo humano, quien le ha impedido conseguir su cometido.

De repente, a Miguel Ángel se le ocurre una idea. Se pone de pie, dejando arrumbado el cojín, va corriendo a donde está Donatelo. Él está en su laboratorio, revolviendo papeles en su escritorio, seguramente buscando algo.

Miguel: ¡DoniDoniDoniDoni!-llega junto a él hablando muy rápido por lo emocionado que está.

Don: ¡Miguel Ángel!-le dice molesto-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas a revolver mis papeles?

Miguel: Yo no he revuelto nada, si todo está revuelto siempre.

Don: Pero sé dónde está cada cosa. Y cuando pasas cerca volando en tu patineta, los papeles se esparcen en todas direcciones, y cuando deseo encontrar algo, no lo hallo.

Miguel: Y hablando de patinetas…¿me puedes construir un GIR?

Don: ¿Construirte qué…?

Miguel Ángel señala hacia la tele. Donatelo puede verla desde ahí y ve esa caricatura.

Don. Ah-dice sin emoción-ese robot.

Miguel: Sip.-le sonríe su más simpática sonrisa para convencerlo.

Don: No es posible.

Miguel: ¿Por qué no? Aún tienes partes de la tecnología Utrom y con ellas…

Don: No es así de simple. Construir una patineta es una cosa, pero construir un robot que piense, camine y hable…o algo parecido a lo que hace ese robot…me es imposible con la tecnología que tengo a mi alcance.

Miguel: ¡Ándale Doni!-le suplica- ¡Y te quiero más que ayer!

Don: No es posible, entiende.

Miguel: Por fa.-junta sus manos.

Donatelo ya conoce de sobra sus artimañas, pero es imposible decir NO a los artilugios que emplea Miguel Ángel: la voz ensoñadora y los ojitos de borreguito a medio morir. Pero existe un peor recurso. Así que antes de que Miguel Ángel emplee cualquiera de éstos, rápidamente le da la espalda, y como que sigue buscando lo que estaba buscando.

Don: No se puede.

Miguel: Pero si GIR sólo tiene dentro de la cabeza un chicle y un par de clips y tornillos. No necesitas de mucho para crear uno.

Don: Pues más extraño-se vuelve al creer que el peligro ya pasó-y difícil aún creer que con esos elementos sea capaz de moverse. Yo no podría hacer lo mismo con chicles y clips.

Miguel Ángel lo recapacita un poco. Hasta él sabe que la tecnología de los humanos no llega a tanto, y tampoco es posible crear un robot con las pocas piezas que rescataron de la base destruida de los Utroms. No sería suficiente.

Así que, cabizbajo, regresa a su lugar frente a la televisión.

Don: Gracias por comprenderlo.

Miguel: De nada.

Continúa viendo la tele, pero sin dejar de pensar que hubiera sido grandioso tener un robot. Pero en otro capítulo, donde el robot hace waffles uno tras otro y tras otros y tras otro y que no obedece a su amo que deje de hacerlos…

Miguel: Creo que…no sería tan grandioso después de todo. A menos que…

Se pone de pie, saca el DVD, lo guarda en su estuche, apaga los aparatos, y sube a su habitación. Baja de nuevo pero ahora está vestido.

Donatelo ni se da cuenta de que va de salida Miguel Ángel, sigue buscando y ordenando el desastre sobre su escritorio y por todo su laboratorio.

Miguel Ángel sale de la guarida.

Y regresa después de un buen rato. Trae una caja de cartón. Sube y entra a su habitación.

Donatelo se da cuenta de que Miguel Ángel lleva algo, y le da curiosidad la caja por lo que pudiera traer en su interior. Después de arreglar algunas cosas más en su laboratorio, sube para asegurare que su hermano menor no haya traído a casa algún animalito recogido de la calle. Sabe que no puede tener mascotas.

Don: Miguel.-lo halla sentado en medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzada e inclinado y trazando algo sobre un pliego de cartulina.

Miguel: No voy a cenar.

Don: No es eso. Todavía no es hora. ¿Pero por qué lo dices? ¿Estás enfermo?

Miguel: No hermano, sólo ocupado.

Don: Ocupado.

Él observa con atención lo que hace Miguel Ángel.

Don: ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Del colchón, toma lo que debe ser un patrón: una pieza de cartulina recortada y con cierta forma, que al unir sus extremos, puede formarse una figura. Y examinándolo al detalle, resulta ser la cabeza de nada más y nada menos que del robot por el que le insistió que le construyera. Y en el suelo ve la caja con rollos de cartulina y fomi.

Miguel: Sip.-contesta con sencillez.

Don: ¡Vaya Miguel! Es una copia casi exacta del robot que me pediste en la tarde que te hiciera.

Miguel: Pensé en hacerlo yo, porque en la tiendas sólo los hay de peluche o de plástico, y no son de tamaño real. Creí que sería mejor hacer yo uno que se pareciera más al verdadero, aunque no sea de metal.

Don: Con el metal podrías cortarte. Me alegra que hayas sido precavido.

Miguel Ángel sonríe, pero sin dejar de hacer figuras sobre la cartulina. Está trabajando sobre su cama. Tiene una tabla a manera de apoyo. Y sí qué sabe lo que hace. Como todo un ingeniero, hace trazos con reglas y escuadras y compás sobre la cartulina que tiene sobre la tabla. Traza el patrón del cuerpo del robot con formas geométricas muy sencillas: cilindros y conos. Aunque para Donatelo, trabajar así debe ser muy incomodo, pero parece que a Miguel Ángel le agrada más trabajar en su cama que sobre un adecuado escritorio. Lo cree, por la entusiasmada mirada de su hermano menor.

Don: Pero la cartulina es un material frágil. No durará mucho.-eso se lo dice por lo descuidado que puede llegar a ser.

Miguel: Para eso es el fomi, le dará mayor resistencia. Es ligero y flexible.

Don: Pero aún así, no lograrás que se mueva por sí mismo ya que…

Miguel: Ya verás que sí-se decide a interrumpir un momento su labor para sonreírle.

Don: Supongo que es posible.-lo dice no muy convencido, no hay manera que el robot se mueva por sí mismo si sólo es una figura de cartón y fomi, pero lo deja por la paz-En un rato más cenamos, no te vayas a olvidar de comer por estar entretenido.

Miguel: Nop.

Donatelo baja a continuar escombrando su escritorio.

El resto de la noche transcurre con normalidad.

A la tarde del día siguiente…

Miguel: ¡WWIIIIIII!-baja corriendo las escaleras, gritando eufórico.

Pero esa no es su voz, sino que trata de imitar la del dichoso robot, porque lleva consigo el robot de cartulina y fomi ya terminado. Lleva en su mano derecha al robot como si volara. Llega a la planta inferior y el robot vuela por todas partes. Después vuela hacia la sala, donde está Donatelo viendo una serie que trata del Universo y sus misterios. Aterriza cerca de él.

GIR: ¿Qué ves Doni?

Don: Cosmos, de Carl Sagan. Uno no puede dejar de lado los clásicos de astronomía.

GIR: ¿Qué ves Doni?

Don: Ya te dije Miguel-no aparta la vista del documental.

GIR: ¿Qué ves Doni?

Don: Deja de hacer esa voz rara.-voltea pero repara en el robot-Oh, veo que ya terminaste tu creación. Te quedó muy bien.

El robot brinca y se le pega a la cara de Donatelo.

Don: Miguel...-le dice en un tono de advertencia.

GIR: Te quiero.-dice con ternura.

Don: También yo, pero por favor, deja ya de…

Y antes de recibir la regañada, el robot se despega de su cara y se va pero como que va caminando en el aire.

GIR: ¡Tacos, tacos, tacos!-dice feliz porque va a comer tacos.

Donatelo deja caer sus hombros, junto con un suspiro. Al parecer Miguel Ángel está jugando a ser el robot.

Don: Ese hermano mío y su desenfrenada imaginación.

ununununununununu

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


End file.
